Hibiki Uchiha
Hibiki Uchiha is the former 2nd Hokage of Konohagakure and jōnin of Team 8. In his prime, Hibiki was the strongest ninja in Konoha and still respectfully holds the title as one of its strongest even in his advanced age. Despite being marred by the formal destruction of his clan, Hibiki still carries on as the most benevolent of Konoha's prolific elders. Personality As one of the former Hokage, Hibiki is one of Konoha's pillars that help support the community. He is kind and often forgiving of the people around him, knowing too well of the pressure of shinobi life. Hibiki only cares about the safety and stability of his village and country, but this love is most prominent in how he treats the village as if it were his own family. Even with his higher standing and affluence, Hibiki remains humble and often gives everything he can to the people in need as well as those closest to him. For his family and close friends however, he is severely overprotective and unusually stubborn against most things he might not see as safe. Despite his advanced age and position, this rash behavior often overrides his priorities as a jōnin and can seem even hostile to those who don't listen to him. In the end, it's for the safety of those he cares about but it can still be an issue for them. Appearance Even outside of his prime, Hibiki has yet to become senile and still has retained most of his vigor and health. He naturally has a well-sculpted face, although naturally it has become pinched over the years with hollow cheeks and bringing his pointed chin to prominence. Hibiki's skin is naturally healthy with as much time he spends out, contrasting against his thin and spindly white hair that shows his age. However, his pencil moustache and thick eyebrows still are as black as his own eyes. Hibiki is naturally tall and lean and always holds good posture even when relaxed, making him a little imposing over most other people. On and off of missions, Hibiki tends to wear simple, black jumpsuits as well as traditional robes when the time is proper. However, during official ceremonies and in the midst of serious battles Hibiki unseals the hidden seals on his jumpsuit to instantly don his legendary Yata Armor. Abilities As a former kage, Hibiki possesses an incredible skill and power that is well beyond even the most prolific ninjas of this time. Even in his age, he is a deadly force to be reckoned with and underestimating him even as he is now is a fast route to the grave. He is a master of ninjutsu, unrivaled in his ability with Fire Release and holding great skill in Earth, Wind, and Yin Release. Physical & Chakra Prowess Over the years, Hibiki's physical ability has waned from its prominency. He is not nearly as strong or fast as he used to be and his days of the sword are now long past. However, he is still powerful enough to adequately defend himself in close combat. Similarly, Hibiki's chakra reserves have waned to the point that they're easily diminished. However, he makes up in this for his expert precision in chakra, only needing the bare minimum of what's necessary to perform even the most advanced ninjutsu. Dōjutsu Hibiki is said to be a master of the Sharingan, possessing the full extent of its natural abilities. With it, he has mastered all of its abilities from the Eye of Insight and even Hypnosis. With it, he has a supernatural level of perception that allows him to react and predict even the slightest movements around him and cast powerful jutsu with just a look of his eyes. It is said that he possesses an ability and mastery of the sharingan farther beyond what is known of the Uchiha. However, anyone who might have ever seen this have not lived to tell of it. Databook RP Library Casual *Prologue: A Trip Down Memory Lane *The Beast of Konoha Storyline *The Rise of a New Generation!